A torque transmission device situated in a power train of a motor vehicle is known from DE102013202661, which is operatively situated between a drive side and an output side and includes a torque converter, which has a housing, in which a pump, a turbine and a lockup clutch are situated for the purpose of transmitting a torque between the drive side and the output side, the lockup clutch including an axially displaceable actuating element, designed as a turbine, for actuating the lockup clutch.